clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Facility
The Terrain Facility Asylum Reformatory Compound, or The Facility for short, is the worst prison anyone could be sent to in the UnitedTerra. The Facility is located on it's own island off the coast of the UnitedTerra. Nobody can escape from the prison without a mastermind's help, and nobody has ever escaped. The punishments at the prison are very harsh, and it is hard to survive in there. It is listed next to the most dangerous prison of the USA, the Owcatraz. There is very tight security here, and there are 11 gates to enter before actually entering the domains of the prison. Background Many criminals resident in The Facility, mainly for doing something very bad that they later regret. Some penguins are sent from Owcatraz if they need more secure protection. Many criminals in the USA or UnitedTerra are sent to The Facility, and are taught the most bad experiences in their lives. The Facility was being made from November 12, 2009, and by June 27, The Facility was finished. Many Terrain Penguins that didn't have any prison to go to in the UnitedTerra stayed at Owcatraz until the prison was finished, and were then sent to The Facility to be taught some manners! It was all planned by Yusei, Ninjinian's brainy puffle, who sketched all of the places and described what is in what and then sended it off to his owner to picture it to the builders. Many were amazed of how a small Green Puffle wearing a bandana could manage planning such a massive area. The concept of the criminal arrival is that they get cuffed and sat in a Facility Van, where they drive to the entrance of the prison. There are many solid gates which open, about 11 for maximum protection, and then they are stepped out of the van, and are inspected to see if they are smuggling any suspicious items. When they are checked, they are sent to be scarred. When they are scarred, there is a laser which creates a random yellow scar and is permanently put on one of their sides of their face. Then they are locked up in a cell. Sometimes with another penguin, or if very lethal, set by themselves. Map Yusei, the little green puffle of Ninjinian's, planned & executed The Facility. He sketched many pictures, which were later on pitched to the construction workers. The map you see above is the birds-eye view of the place. Looks like it's on ground, but no, it is not. See the path that lead to the centre? There are dozens of paths under those paths. The most highly lethal criminals are kept in the bottom-middle, and are moderated. Places Yusei, the brains behind the whole prison, demonstrated & described what each place is to the press, along with Ninjinian, who had to be there. PRESS TALK COMING SOON! Inhabitants Evil, evil, penguins. Staff & visiting penguins. Though there are not that much prisoners at the moment, just a few dozen, though there are many penguins that still need to be captured. Villains Prisoners... Resources Not many resources, though there are souvenir-shops & a bite to eat in a RadEmporium, which is located where the staff stay, which penguins go through for the tour & buy things. See also * Owcatraz * UnitedTerra * Antarctica * Yusei * Ninjinian * Loenblog100, one of the first treason convicts to be locked up. * Anti-Imagination Fish-Slapping Reformitory School * KK * The Hot Snow Category:Rooms Category:Villains Category:Prison Category:Prisons Category:Torture